


Restart

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, One Night Stands, Three Night Stands?, cocky jongin, i'm not good with tags, two night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: Once turn into two times, then into three?orThe one where Jongin is furious that Kyungsoo forgot about their first night, "How can you not remember me? Wasn't that the best sex of your life?!"





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired from one of the episodes of Friends, if you watch(ed) Friends you'll know which character kind of did this hahaha also, to the people who waited for this, sorry for taking so long!
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> p.s. please bare with the mistakes :< this is unbeta-ed

   
   
   
Kyungsoo downs the rest of his beer in an effort to block the endless banter of his best friends. He shakes his head, not because of the bitter taste of the beverage but at the thought of letting these beagles drag him again despite the tragedy that transpired a few months back. Honestly speaking, what happened gave him an irrational aversion towards this stupid bar they are in on a Friday night, but his friends (if they’re even considered that at this point), say that he’s overreacting.  
   
He can’t help it. He’s just not the type to party and mingle with strangers, specially in places filled with intoxicated drinks, intoxicated people, intoxicated air, intoxicated everything. He’s also not the type to partake in said drinks that lower his inhibitions to the point where he grinds his ass _real hard_ on a stranger’s crotch and sloppily make out with them on the dance floor. Most definitely, Kyungsoo’s not the type to invite said stranger in his apartment, have _great_ sex and not see them again for the rest of his life.  
   
Yes, Kyungsoo may not be the type to do all of those things but certain circumstances (read: potential hot and sexy boyfriend) spurred him to give in. He really strayed away from his principles that fateful night. To quote Baekhyun for further elaboration, “Kyungsoo, the hoe that you are today.”  
   
Even though he lost self control during that night, his senses were very much awake in his system. Oh, he felt everything. He felt how the soft and sweet touches gradually turned into rough, wet and heated body contacts. And how could he forget the guy he spent the night with? He was close to being perfect. His face, his beautiful face, can’t be justified by simple adjectives he can think of and his body is seemingly carved by the most prestigious sculptors of their time. Not to mention how their personalities seem to match.  
   
Too bad he’s a jerk.  
   
Kyungsoo’s reverie is interrupted by a nudge on his side. “Hey, Soo! Isn’t that the guy who broke your precious, little girl heart?” Baekhyun excitedly says, nodding his head to the left where the fucker apparently is. “Not falling for that again, Byun,” he responds, unmoving from his position in the booth. Baekhyun shakes his head and unlike having the usual naughty glint in his eyes, they look like their about to pop out of his head.  
   
“No, no! It’s true! He’s here! Guys, back me up here.” The other two stops munching on their nachos and follows the line of sight of their friend. “Positive,” Jongdae confirms with his monotonal response, not showing much interest in the situation. Chanyeol on the other hand, squints for a few more seconds before looking at Kyungsoo. “Hmm, I really don’t remember the guy but I’m sure you’d want this one up your ass.”  
   
Kyungsoo scoffs as he buries his head in his arms, pulling his hair in the process. He’s definitely there. “Hey, hey, little girl! He’s checking you out! He’s totally checking you out!” Baekhyun excitedly whisper-screams near him. He lets out a frustrated groan, “Stop it, okay? I don’t want him in my life anymore.” The three guys shared a knowing look and Kyungsoo just naturally rolls his eyes at them. “Yeah, yeah, we get it, Soo,” Jongdae whines. He lets out a breathy “thank you”, but regretted it as soon as he uttered it.  
   
“You don’t want him in your life, you want him in your pants.”  
   
The morons laugh all together with the two smaller guys receiving hard slaps from their giant friend. Kyungsoo wants out of this friendship.  
   
Contrary to his expectations, the night passed with nothing embarrassing happening. Kyungsoo really avoided facing the direction of the man who broke his innocent heart and just enjoyed the time with his friends (they weren’t for a couple of minutes). It’s at their last round of shots when Kyungsoo feels a menacing presence approaching them. It’s immediately confirmed by the impatient tapping of Chanyeol on Jongdae’s shoulder. The annoying beagle faces look up at the guy behind Kyungsoo, each wearing their own versions of teasing looks. The guy clears his throat yet Kyungsoo still doesn’t move an inch. “May I join you?”  
   
“Oh, please,” Baekhyun sweetly replies, making Kyungsoo gag internally. His friend grabs him by the arm and drags him through the couch making space for the newcomer. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes yet again. He doesn’t want this guy here but he figures that he doesn’t want to be rude. Maybe this guy has men trained to beat up guys who go against him. Of course he wouldn’t know because they just shared a freaking sexy night together and nothing else. Nothing. Else.  
   
“Uhm, Soo?” Chanyeol calls for his attention as he was getting out of the booth. “I gotta go now, I need to feed my turtles.” Kyungsoo gives him an incredulous look. Since when did Chanyeol have turtles? Just as he was about to question him, Jongdae follows suit and obviously makes up another excuse, “I gotta exfoliate.” Both are gone in just a split second so Kyungsoo hangs on Baekhyun’s arm for dear life, begging him to stay and not betray him just like what his former friends did. “U-uh actually, I’ve got to go too,” his only remaining friend says. Kyungsoo frantically shakes his head while throwing daggers at him and mouthing words of threat. “Sorry, Soo. I forgot my house was on fire,” Baekhyun spits out as he finally struggled free from his hold and hightails out of the bar.  
   
Kyungsoo is definitely out of friends by now.  
   
“Your friends are funny.”  
   
The voice startled him as he’s too angry to remember that he’s with another man, and not just any man. It’s the man he hates the most.  
   
_Kai._  
   
Kyungsoo slowly faces him wearing a sour expression and if there’s anything that can annoy him more, it’s this stupid guy’s next line.  
   
_“How you doin’?”_  
   
He glares at Kai and the only thing that stops him from punching this man right on his stupid, cocky face is the thinnest thread of patience in him. Where did this guy get the audacity to talk to him like that as if nothing happened? Kyungsoo mentally calmed himself and through gritted teeth says, “I’m good.”  
   
The man tilts his head and scans his face with twinkling eyes and Kyungsoo would have fallen for Kai’s charms again if it weren’t for what happened before. Yet it’s the lingering look of the man on his lips and the feeling of skin against them that finally break his walls down. He takes a deep breathe and decides to give him another chance. This time, he’ll get to know him more and there is no way they’re heading to some place where it leads to them having sex.  
   
Kai shakes his head from his daze and brings out a hand. “I’m Kai by the way,” he introduces himself as if they don’t know each other.  
   
Wait. What if Kai doesn’t remember him?  
   
Kyungsoo forces a smile on his lips as he shakes the hand. Maybe he just wants to restart, to erase their bitter past. “Kyungsoo,” he replies, hesitance apparent in his voice.  
   
“Don’t be scared, I’m not a bad guy,” Kai chuckles before taking a swig of his beer. He notices Kyungsoo’s out of drinks and offers the bottle to him. With the anger slowly coming back to him upon realizing that there’s a fat chance Kai actually forgot, he takes it and chugs it in one go.  
   
“Woah, woah, want me to get more baby?” Kai wraps an arm around his waist and pulls their body closer to each other. Kyungsoo shivers at the feeling of hot breath against his ear. “Do you hang out here often? It’s impossible to miss such beauty,” Kai lowers his hand on his ass and tightens his hold there, “and booty.”  
   
Kyungsoo grits his teeth, both from the sensation of Kai’s touch and from the anger that finally managed to consume him (add the corny lines of this hopeless man), the thought of giving him a second chance completely gone now.  
   
He’s a complete jackass.  
   
He closes his eyes, calming his nerves for the second time already as an idea pops in his head.  
   
He’ll play along with this first encounter game. He’ll pretend he doesn’t know him too and ditch him just when this jerk’s dick painfully aches for him already. After all, the greatest blue balls of his life seems to be the right punishment for fuckboys like him. Kyungsoo mentally taps himself on the back for a genius plan before finally opening his eyes.  
   
He’s welcomed with Kai’s face just a few centimeters away from his and without wasting another second, the dick closes the distance with a soft peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. The first touch, a warning, the second, a wordless permission and the third, lasted for more than just a touch. Kai devours his mouth and he lets him. Kyungsoo would like to think that it’s not because of the pleasure from the talented tongue and lips against his but because he wants to reel Kai in his glorious plan.  
   
They part to catch their breaths and look at each other with great intensity. Anyone who can see them won’t miss the sexual tension surrounding the two. “Say babe,” Kai whispers against his swollen lips, “You wanna take this somewhere else?”  
   
Kyungsoo receives a needed shove in the head at that question. Nope. It’s still too early and he needs to have this guy wrapped around his fingers. He wants his plan to work out as smooth as possible and that’s only happening if he has the control. Kyungsoo slides a hand on Kai’s chest and he feels the hand on his waist tighten. “Can we stay here for a bit longer, _Kai?”_  
   
Kai smirks before licking his lips. “Anything for my baby,” he answers with the sexiest voice before nipping at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. He didn’t think it would be this fast to lure him in. The first time they met, Kyungsoo had totally been the submissive one, giving in to the jackass’ every request and he can’t let that happen again.  
   
After two and a half bottles of beer, a lightheaded Kyungsoo and a completely aroused Kai went out of the bar.  
   
He provoked Kai with all the possible ways he could think of. Earlier at the booth, Kyungsoo had rubbed his hand on his thigh while they were chatting, slowly going closer to the prize but when he feels the guy’s anticipation rising, he lowers it once again and massages the muscle through the denim. There was even a moment where he excused himself to the restroom, blocking Kai’s way of getting out of the booth on purpose so he can rub his ass on the poor guy’s growing erection. Kyungsoo deliberately swayed his hips while walking away, knowing full well that his eyes were following him.  
   
All those sultry moves and a single plead finally led them here: in Kai’s car, on their way to his apartment. With the alcohol in his system and the way this jerk looks at him with predatory eyes, Kyungsoo’s confident he can pull off this plan.  
   
   
***  
   
   
Following the navigation app’s directions was weird right from the start. Every bump and turn was awfully familiar for him but the strange feeling eventually slipped away when he realizes that there are hundreds of people living in the same neighborhood. The number of guys and girls he’s already slept with also raises the probability of that happening so he rejects the thought.  
   
Jongin places a hand on top of Kyungsoo’s thigh and squeezes it, feeling how full they are in his palm. He steals a glance at the guy and furrows his brows as he looks back at the road. He just can’t believe he’s never laid his eyes on him before especially when Kyungsoo told him how often he hangs out in that bar. How could he have missed such an eye candy? Add that to the fact that he enjoyed talking to him a while ago. For all he knows, he could be his fuck buddy by now.  
   
He shifts on his seat, shaking away his thoughts. At least he gets to do him now. He just needs to be himself and everything will go smooth. Perhaps he can ask him to be sexual partners if they hit it off in bed later.  
   
They arrive at Kyungsoo’s apartment building and Jongin can feel the strange feeling coming back. He’s definitely been here before. Maybe it’s because his catches never lived in the exact same building before.  
   
All this wondering made him forget what he came here for. Jongin jumped up a little bit when he sees Kyungsoo glaring at him through their reflection on the elevator doors. But he was even more surprised when the smaller guy’s expression immediately changed as if he was caught doing something wrong.  
   
Kyungsoo smiles as he wraps his arms around his waist. “Why are you so quiet, Kai?” he asks with a pout. The lost arousal from all the thinking he did slowly finds its way back as he watches Kyungsoo bat his eyelashes at him and stare at his lips. Jongin gently lifts his head by the chin and kisses him. “I’m sorry, baby. I just can’t wait ‘til I get you in bed.” Kyungsoo giggles as he slides a hand against his chest. “Me too.”  
   
As soon as they enter the apartment, Jongin slams Kyungsoo against the door. He traps the smaller guy’s body with his significantly larger frame and slips a leg in between his thighs as they share an intense lip lock. Jongin grinds his growing erection on Kyungsoo’s hip while his hands start to go down on his curves. Moans and groans surround the entryway, the sounds manifesting the heated desire they have for each other. He breaks the kiss to suck on the milky skin of his neck that’s been waiting to receive attention and begins to take Kyungsoo’s jacket off. Jongin was about to remove his undershirt too when a hand stops him from doing so.  
   
“K-Kai, wait,” Kyungsoo utters under his breath but the request isn’t heard. All he can think about is how he wants to take Kyungsoo right here, right now. He proceeds to knead his plump ass eliciting sweet sounds that reach his throbbing member. Jongin lifts Kyungsoo up and the latter automatically wraps his legs around his body. Their lips find their way back together as he starts to walk, taking both of them further inside the room.  
   
Kyungsoo abruptly breaks the moment by separating from the kiss and asking to be put down. He can’t comprehend why he’s acting like this. This has never happened before. Did he do something wrong? Was he not satisfied? For the love of sex, he just wants to get laid.  
   
Jongin fights the urge to snap at him and instead, clenches his jaw and puts his hands gently on his shoulders. “What’s the matter, babe?” he asks in the calmest voice he can muster. Kyungsoo smirks before answering, “Gotta pee. I’ll be quick.” Before going, he palmed Jongin’s clothed hard on and it made him all stiff, literally. His hold on Kyungsoo’s shoulder tightens and before he could pull him in again, the guy scurries away from him. When he’s already out of sight, he closes his eyes shut and pulls a soundless adult tantrum. He looks ridiculous with his hard dick about to bore a big hole on his pants.  
   
He resists the strong temptation of finishing himself on the couch and decides he’ll distract himself by going around the apartment. It’s okay, it’s not like he’ll take something.  
   
Jongin walks around the space, a little jittery because of his really, really hard problem, and looks outside the balcony. The view of the city from above is breathtaking but what really managed to make him stop breathing for a second is this certain pair of slippers lying on the ground. They’re simple flip-flops with a cute penguin pattern but that’s not important. Jongin’s eyebrows meet as he scans them longer. He’s seen these before but he can’t remember where.  
   
Not wanting to dwell much longer on that because he has other important matters to handle (matters being his boner), he comes back inside the living room and his eyes catch on another strange thing. It’s a snowglobe with a polar bear and a cub cuddling inside. He picks it up from its place beside the books on the shelf and shakes it. As he watches the white particles settle down again, he gasps as he realizes why everything had been so weirdly familiar.  
   
He had been here before, had seen those cute little slippers that fit barely half of his feet (yes, he tried them on before) and he remembers everything because of this snow globe that he nearly broke by shaking it uncontrollably in his drunken state. He even remembers Kyungsoo slightly panicking because he said it was a special gift from his grandmother.  
   
_Kyungsoo._  
   
Jongin hastily put the globe back on the shelf upon the realization. He did it already with Kyungsoo! It’s their second time today and neither of them remembered! Thankfully he did and it increases the chances of being fuck bud-  
   
Wait a second. “He forgot about me?!” Jongin stares at nothing in particular with wide eyes while grabbing on a patch of his hair. He can’t believe Kyungsoo actually forgot about him. Now that he recalled, the images of their night together vividly play in his head and he’s sure that he didn’t do something wrong. In fact, he’s confident he did more than just satisfy him. He’s _always_ great in bed.  
   
Speaking of Kyungsoo, he’s taking too long already. His boner’s almost gone, he’s also kind of angry at him because he doesn’t remember and that’s insulting for his big dick. No one forgets his big dick.  
   
He impatiently knocks on the bathroom door. “Kyungsoo?” There’s no response so he bangs on the poor thing again. “Hey, what’s taking you so long?!” Jongin nearly knocks him on the nose when the door suddenly swings open showing Kyungsoo all fresh in his sleepwear. He looks at him with half-lidded eyes and yawns out his response, “Sorry Kai but can we call it a night? I’m kind of tired and y-”  
   
“Are you kidding me?!”  
   
He can’t believe what’s happening. Not only did Kyungsoo forget all about him and their night together but now he’s ditching him after he riled him all up. This can’t be right.  
   
He drags him by the arm back to the living room and forces him to sit on the couch. Kyungsoo looks at him with wide and shocked eyes while he looks down on him like some detective in an investigation. He stays silent for a while, arms crossed while biting on his thumb, thinking of how he’ll go on about this.  
   
“Kai?”  
   
“Oh! Yeah! Uhm...” He clears his throat before continuing, “Do you remember hanging out in that bar way back... and dancing with a handsome guy?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, maybe he needs to say more things about that night. He sticks his palms together as he says every word slowly. “And having the nicest conversation together and... the greatest... time of your life?”  
   
Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion. “I’m sorry, what are you talking abou-”  
   
“And!” He sees him flinch on his seat. “Having _the best_ sex with him?”  
   
Kyungsoo just blinks at him in response. He’s not picking up. He’s a hundred percent sure that it was him. He may have forgotten about it too but he can’t deny the fact that he enjoyed every moment with him during that time. Also, this hurts his pride as a man, literally and figuratively.  
   
Jongin pulls on his hair with both hands as he paces back and forth. “Oh my god! I can’t believe this.” He continues his stride in the small space to calm himself but it doesn’t work. He suddenly stops right in front of Kyungsoo and spreads his arms in the air. “I mean how can you not remember me? Wasn’t that the best sex of your life?!”  
   
He’s a little surprised when Kyungsoo suddenly stands up and gets closer to him. He thought he recalled about everything and would want a second go at it but he’s being led outside of the apartment instead. “W-wait! What are you doing?”  
   
“I’m sorry Kai but I don’t have a single clue on, apparently, the best night of your life.” Kyungsoo opens the door for him and pushes him out in the hallway. He was about to surrender but he catches a glimpse of the blush on Kyungsoo’s face, and he unexpectedly finds it endearing like how he did when they first met.  
   
Jongin shakes his head at the thought.  
   
Nope.  
   
He’s just looking for reasons to continue what they started a while ago. Yup, he’ll forget about him again after they have sex. To prove it, he stops Kyungsoo from completely closing the door on him by blocking it with his hand. “Wait!”  
   
He hears a deep sigh before the door is being slowly opened again, revealing a still blushing Kyungsoo with an annoyed expression.  
   
“Do you really not remember me?” he asks in a quiet voice. Kyungsoo looks down and nods his head but Jongin doesn’t miss the hint. The moment he opened the door again is an indication already.  
   
He inches closer and holds onto his waist with one hand and another to cup his face. He carefully guides Kyungsoo near his body and plants a soft kiss on his plump lips. “I’ll make you remember then.”  
   
   
***  
   
   
Kyungsoo takes a huge sip of his drink in an attempt to block his friends’ bickering. It seems like he’s been doing this a lot.  
   
After almost a month of not seeing each other, they finally convinced him to hang out with them under certain conditions: no alcoholic drinks, no intoxicated people, and no more bad decisions.  
   
So that brings them here in this (in Baekhyun’s words) cold and boring cafe. In Kyungsoo’s defense, they’re still surrounded by groups of people with drinks... but only in a sad and tedious way.  
   
“Let me borrow it! I’m feeling the hippothermia!” Kyungsoo’s eye twitches at Baekhyun’s mispronunciation. “It’s hypothermia, dumbass. And I need it too, it’s cold in here you know,” Chanyeol answers as he rubs his hands together. “Why didn’t you bring your jacket anyway?” Jongdae asks after placing his hot coffee back on the table. “You knew we were meeting here, right?” Baekhyun nods his head with a pout, scoots closer to Chanyeol for warmth and says, “This is all Kyungsoo’s fault.”  
   
Kyungsoo scoffs at him as he lets go of his coffee to say something in response, but the sudden absence of heat in his hands stops him from doing so. He picks up the mug again with both hands and brings it closer to his face before looking at Baekhyun who’s wearing a smug expression.  
   
Okay. It’s his fault.  
   
“Soo, you know how much we love that place! And it’s not the same without you. It’s your fault for rejecting the guy’s offer,” Baekhyun goes off, still clinging onto Chanyeol’s side.  
   
Kyungsoo suddenly feels his temperature rising, which is a good thing actually. “I can’t believe you. You know I don’t do things like that! I’d just end up falling for a guy who’s only interested on fucking me!”  
   
The people near them send disapproving looks towards their table and Kyungsoo really feels his body becoming hot this time. He lowers his voice, “I’m still moving on, okay? Look. I had sex with him again, it was _amazing_ but I know I’m never going to see him just for his body, okay? That bar reminds me of him and we never know what might happen if we see each other again. I don’t want to make the same mistake thrice… Just- just give me some time.”  
   
The three share a guilty look among themselves. There was a long silence before Jongdae decides to speak first, “Sorry, Soo. We didn’t know it was that serious.”  
   
“Yeah, sorry…” Chanyeol follows and the small guy beside him nods in a gloomy way.  
   
“It’s fine… It’s not like I fell in love,” he explains while looking down. “He’s just really nice, you know? Remove the cocky fuckboy attitude and he’ll be the perfect guy.” He chuckles as he ends his sentence but his friends know that he’s far from being amused.  
   
   
***  
   
   
“Yo dude. 5 o’clock,” his best friend Sehun says, wearing an ugly smirk from across the table. Jongin takes a swig of his beer and ignores him. “Cute and curvy, she’s totally your type.” He moves his brows up and down but Jongin just rolls his eyes at him.  
   
“C’mon man, what’s wrong with you lately? When was the last time you got laid?” he inquires in a frustrated tone earning himself a glare from Jongin but Sehun tilts his head, demanding an answer from him.  
   
“Two weeks? Three? A month?” Jongin lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know, man. So what?”  
   
“So what? Really, so what?? Can you hear yourself?” Sehun forces on. “Is this still because of that guy?”  
   
This time, Jongin sends daggers towards his way. “No! And that guy has a name. It’s Kyungsoo.”  
   
“That guy has a name. It’s Kyungsoo.” Jongin almost throws himself at his friend for mocking him but his face turned serious in an instant. “Tell me. Do you like him?”  
   
Jongin runs his hands on his face and settles them there. “I don’t know. I’m still figuring it out.”  
   
“What? You suddenly think of him while having sex with someone?” Sehun jokingly asks him but the silence that followed gave away his confirmation.  
   
“What the fuck?! Really? Oh no no no, you’re screwed man!”  
   
Jongin watches as his best friend laughs at him and his agony.  
   
“You _like_ like him! For reals! Wow,” he says in awe. “What sort of magic does this Kyungsoo guy have, huh? Tell me, tell me. Who tamed Kim Jongin?”  
   
Jongin really, really, finds it hard not to smack that ugly, dramatic face off of his best friend but despite the annoying tone, he knows that Sehun really wants to help him.  
   
“I don’t know… He’s just so sweet?”  
   
“That’s it? He’s sweet?” Sehun’s robotic tone is not helping. He’s scared to say things out loud but seeing his best friend’s unamused look caused him to surrender. He knows Sehun will not let this go until he gets the answers he’s looking for.  
   
Jongin sighs in defeat and finishes his beer before speaking up. “Okay… I’m not sure why but a lot of things remind me of him. Maybe it’s because of the funny stories he told me or- or the cute things in his apartment and- yeah. Also… the sex.”  
   
Sehun thinks for a few seconds before asking, “So what are you planning?”  
   
“Nothing,” he shrugs as he opens another bottle of beer. “I’ll just wait ‘til I forget about him enough not to see him while having sex with someone. Besides, I don’t think I’ll ever get a chance with him.”  
   
“What do you mean?” Sehun asks before he gulps down his drink and Jongin hesitates a bit before answering, “The morning after we had sex, I asked him to be my fuck buddy.”  
   
He sees Sehun choke on his beer in high definition and Jongin knows he has every right to react violently. “Are you nuts?! You definitely lost your chance.”  
   
“Told you,” Jongin shrugs again as he circles his finger on the bottle’s rim. “So what did he say?” He sends his best friend an incredulous look and he returns it with his intrigued face.  
   
Jongin sighs for the nth time. “He said he can’t do it.”  
   
“Uh-huh, go on.”  
   
He pursed his lips because man Sehun doesn’t know when to stop. “Because he _thinks_ he likes me too much… And he said it’s not because of the sex and then he proceeds to say all these compliments about me that no one ever said before and _my god_ how could I have let this happen?”  
   
“Shh, shh. There, there, my friend. There, there…”  
   
“He’s- he’s different, Sehun. I think I’m never gonna find someone like him again,” he says with wide and glazed eyes.  
   
“Calm down, lover boy. You know his address, right?” his friend suggests and it made him think about it and the negative outcomes that can possibly happen. “I can’t just barge into his apartment. What would I say then?” he asks in puzzled tone.  
   
“Geez, I don’t know, Jongin. Maybe tell him everything you just said to me or- or ask him what he had for lunch. I really don’t know, you tell me.”  
   
Classic Sehun. But he gets the message.  
   
“Just try it out, man.”  
   
   
***  
   
   
Jongin wakes up with a throbbing head. Sehun really tricked him on drinking all these kinds of alcoholic drink last night after the real talk. He rolls over to the other side of the bed to get some more sleep but nevermind that because the stupid, bright light of the sun screams at him to get up.  
   
With a groan, he gets up from the bed to whip something up to eat. When he gets to the kitchen, the first thing he looks for is his stash of instant coffee. He opens the cupboard and sees that it’s unfortunately empty.  
   
“Son of a bitch.”  
   
Deciding to eat out instead, he heads for the shower and pulls on his pants, the first shirt he sees and a cap before going out the door.  
   
As he’s walking to his favorite cafe, a certain object catches his attention from the gift shop’s display window. He stops in his tracks and smiles back at a cute penguin plush inside, hangover completely forgotten. He stays unmoving for a few seconds before letting out a deep breath and continuing on his way.  
   
Now that he’s reminded of him again, Jongin can’t help but overthink. Sehun’s suggestion doesn’t seem like a bad idea but he doesn’t have the courage to do it. He’s never experienced this before and it’s scary. The uncertainty, the endless possibilities… Up until now, sex and fooling around were the only things that make him happy but then Kyungsoo came and changed everything. He never felt so attracted with someone before and it’s not just about his physical traits or how compatible they are in bed, it’s something so much more than that and all he wants is to discover them little by little.  
   
Lost in his trance, Jongin didn’t notice that he’s arrived at the place and he wipes on his eyes tiredly before opening the door. When he enters the cold shop, he immediately freezes on his feet and it’s not because of the bitterly low temperature inside but because he sees a very familiar pair of eyes staring right at him.  
   
_Kyungsoo._  
   
Kyungsoo is right there, sitting with his friends.  
   
Jongin isn’t surprised when he looks away. After all, he’s been a jerk to him.  
   
He panics when they get up from their seat, preparing to leave the shop. He doesn’t know what came into him but maybe it’s because of the adrenaline, maybe it’s because of the hurt on Kyungsoo’s eyes or maybe it’s because of his fear of being left alone in this cold room, eventually leaving his heart cold as well. He rushes towards them before they even get to move away from their table and holds onto Kyungsoo’s wrist.  
   
“Kyungsoo, can we talk?” he asks breathlessly.  
   
He looks at Jongin first, studying his eyes for a moment, before looking at his worried friends and nods.  
   
“We’ll wait for you outside.”  
   
They’re now sitting face to face and Jongin’s nerves start going crazy. He’s nervous because he doesn’t want to screw this up. This may be the only chance he’ll get.  
   
“U-uhm… I’ll get straight to the point,” he starts with a shaking voice as he plays with his hands on the table and he can’t even look at Kyungsoo.The freezing room and his nervousness are making this harder for him. He clenches his fists, bows his head down and closes his eyes before taking a deep breath. After releasing it in the air, he hastily looks up at Kyungsoo and says the words he’s been wanting to say for a long time.  
   
“I like you.”  
   
Jongin can’t read Kyungsoo’s reaction. He just knows that it can’t be good.  
   
“Oh.” Kyungsoo puts a hand behind his neck and looks down. “Sorry, Kai…”  
   
Jongin purses his lips as soon as he heard those words. Maybe they weren’t just meant to be.  
   
“... but I really can’t be in that kind of relationship. I just can’t-”  
   
“Oh no no!” He perks up from his seat and shakes his hands in the air. “I _like_ like you, Kyungsoo.”  
   
Jongin sees the lovely blush on Kyungsoo’s face slowly take over him and he smiles. He reaches for his warm hands and gently caresses them. “Believe it or not but after that night, I didn’t see anybody else. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  
   
Kyungsoo blushes even more and chuckles. “Your hands are cold.”  
   
“Oh! Sorry I'm really nervous plus it’s really cold in here.” He pulls his hands away but Kyungsoo instantly takes them back and squeezes them as he looks back down. “Are you serious? This is not a joke?”  
   
Jongin gives him a warm smile. “You have every right to doubt me. But I’ll prove my honest intentions,” he says in the sweetest tone. “Look.”  
   
Kyungsoo looks up at him again with a mix of fear and anticipation in his eyes. “I’m sorry for being a jerk. Twice.” Kyungsoo giggles at that and shakes his head. “But I’m glad I met you for the second time because I got to appreciate the pretty things my cocky head, or more accurately, my cock head, overlooked.”  
   
Kyungsoo laughs at his speech, probably because of the cock head part, and he stares at him in awe. He notices how his chubby cheeks bunch up together and how his smile forms a heart shape and he can’t help but be happy because he did that. He put that smile on his face.  
   
Kyungsoo finally gets a hold of himself and sits upright, blush still there and tears about to come out from all the laughing. “You know what they say: the third time’s a charm.”  
   
Jongin jumps on his seat. “You’ll give me a chance?” Kyungsoo nods his head and it’s the best nod he has ever seen in his life. He’s never felt excited for something like this before and he’ll do everything he can to make things right this time.  
   
An idea suddenly comes to mind and he stands up, taking a few steps away from the table. Kyungsoo gives him a questioning look and he just smiles back.  
   
Jongin starts to approach the table again and offers his hand.  
   
“Hi, I’m Kim Jongin. It’s nice to meet you.”  
   
Kyungsoo looked at him with those pretty doe eyes, confused about the situation until Jongin waves his hand in the air. He sees him shake his head in disbelief and let out a soft chuckle before standing up.  
   
They stare into each other’s eyes and Jongin is dazed, once again, by the prettiest pair of brown eyes and plush lips that form the most lovely smile.  
   
Kyungsoo takes his hand.  
   
“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.”  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end!! oh my god you actually finished it :)))
> 
> i was really planning on writing the part where they go at it but the line "i'll make you remember then" made me stop from doing so. it felt right to end it right there :-) but i'm thinking of doing another one which contains that part and the morning after where ksoo rejects ji but idk yet sksksk
> 
> please let me know your thoughts! i love reading them
> 
> thank you uwu <3


End file.
